nwpfandomcom-20200214-history
Badbeginning
The Bad Beginning by Lemony Snicket WANTED Count Olaf by Theresa Grant Reward if captured and taken to the police. Looking for Count Olaf or anyone that know him or where to find him. He is a very ugly man. He is a very tall and thin man. He likes to wear a gray suit with stains on it. His eyes look angry because they are very shiny. He has only one eyebrow. He doesn't shave. He has an eye tatooed on his ankle. He also does not wear any socks. Writer's note: The idea I was trying to get across was that at the end of the book Count Olaf is missing. I did it this way because I thought it was a fun idea. Retrieved from "http://dt.wikia.com/wiki/Talk:Badbeginning" Wedding announcement! The Marvelous Marriage *Robin Calvert Surprise it’s a wedding! You’re respectfully invited to attend and it’s highly recommended you do. The day Count Olaf laid eyes on our Violet Baudelaire he knew it was true. If only he could take her hand and become one Then all the money would be his and oh what fun. There has been so much trickery This is no time for snickering We must take action now. There is a life at steak somehow We must stop the madness and save the baby For then we can celebrate, maybe The little boy must think of a way To stop this day And save the precious little one in the basket If he doesn’t think of something everyone will be in a casket Misery loves company please join us in the suffering On April 15th, 2006 In the theater between Acts 5 and 6 R.S.V.P. If you have a quick fix “Writer’s Note”: After reading this book I really felt like writing a facetious Wedding announcement. I know Violet is not in agreement to the wedding. I thought what I could do to help her situation. A thought came to mind about a wedding announcement that would tip off the invitees to possibly help her. Then instead of the Count being the only one scheming to audience could be scheming to help the children. Baudelaire- A funeral for Mr. Baudelaire ,48, and Mrs. Baudelaire, 47, of Anytown, Colo., will be held at 2 p.m. today at Mullins & Thompson Funeral Service, Fredericksburg Chapel. Mr. Baudelaire was a former resident of Woodford in Caroline County. The Rev. Bob Melvin and the Rev. Dewey Powell will officiate. Burial will be in the Waller–Mattera family cemetery in Woodford. The family will receive friends from noon until 2 p.m. Saturday at the funeral home. A memorial service will also be held at 4:30 p.m. Monday at St. Francis Episcopal Church in Great Falls. The couple, married Friday, Nov. 19, in Woodford, died in a fire on Monday, Nov. 22, 1999, near Golden, Colo. Mr. and Mrs. Baudelaire survived by their three children Violet, Klaus, and Sunny. Mr. Baudelaire was preceeded in death by his mother and stepfather, Gradye L. and Ralph M. Mattera of Woodford; his father and stepmother, Paul B. Ward Sr. and Pat Shea Ward of Great Falls; a brother, Bruce Baudelaire Jr. Mrs. Ward, formerly of Montreal, Canada, was preceeded in death by her mother, Theresa Tardif of Montreal. The family requests that expressions of sympathy take the form of contributions to the Daniel and Chantal Ward Endowment Fund, c/o St. Francis Episcopal Church, 9220 Georgetown Pike, Great Falls, Va. 22066. Writer's note I thought an obituary was quite fitting of this book because it is the catalyst which gets the whole story going. I also think it is important to emphasize that the Baudelaire's had no other family that they could live with after the passing of their parents. By Stephanie Delanoy o A Poem * by Bridget Biernacki The First Series of Unfortunate Events Parents DEAD :Olaf CUSTODY ::DREADFUL house :::Klaus STRUCK ::::in LOCO parentis! :::::MARVELOUS marriage? ::::::LAW books :::::::SINISTER plan ::::::::HOSTAGE Sunny :::::::::Rescue FOILED ::::::::::NO way out :::::::::::Mrs. Olaf? ::::::::::::"ABERRANT”direction Writer's Note: I decided to write a poem that described the “Series of Unfortunate Events” that took place in the lives of Violet, Klaus and Sunny . This includes one main “event” from each chapter in the book. I wrote it in descending order to show that the circumstances continued to be difficult and unhappy. This is a quick way to get a feel for the children’s almost hopeless lives in this story. o Diary Entry By Deborah Dueck Dear Diary, “Count Olaf is a madman!” I was so angry and frightened at the same time when he slapped Klaus across the face. He treats us terribly and the things he demands of us are ridiculous; I mean why should we be chopping wood we are just children. I fear for Klaus and poor Sunny she must be so scared in that horrible attic. We only have one bed to sleep in between the 3 of us. I can’t believe he expects up to cook dinner for him and his theater friends and doesn’t even leave a cookbook or recipe to follow. Then when we do cook he complains, if it wasn’t for the kind Justice Strauss loaning us her cookbook we would have never been able to make puttanesca and chocolate pudding the other night. I wish we could live with the Judge she has such a lovely home. Count Olaf is always calling us orphans and is always asking me and Klaus about our money. Now tomorrow I have to be in his dreadful play called “The Marvelous Marriage.” I am so glad that Klaus discovered Count Olaf’s plan, and now all I have to do is sign that horrible paper with my left hand and the three of us will be rid of Count Olaf forever. Oh! How I hope my plan succeeds tomorrow and we can be out of this awful place. Signed, Yours truly, Violet Baudelaire just in case my plans fail, you all will know my deepest thoughts. Please take care of Klaus and Sunny. Writers note: I chose to write a journal entry through the eyes of Violet one of the characters from the book The Bad Beginning. Since I am also a “big” sister I could relate to the pressure and the pain the character Violet must have felt. By placing myself into Violet’s character I wrote an entry into a diary. I chose to include some of the actual events that occurred in the story line and of course with the opening quote. A Family Tragedy * by Amber McCrea The tragic death of Mr. and Mrs. Baudelaire took place on Tuesday afternoon, May 9th. After a fire broke out in the Baudelaire Mansion, the two young parents lost their lives. Mr. Baudelaire, 34, worked for a local investment company. He spent several years building lasting relationships with his co-workers, as well as his clients. Mrs. Baudelaire, 33, taught 4th grade at Punctilio Elementary School. Aside from their careers, the Baudelaire’s spent countless hours volunteering within the community, working to help others. These two dedicated people leave behind three children- Violet, Klaus, and Sunny. If you would like to donate to a support fund for the orphaned children, please contact Mr. Arthur Poe, at Mulctuary Money Management. Funeral services will be held on Saturday, May 13th at 11:00am, at Sonrise Church on Lemony Lane. These lives will be greatly missed. Writer’s Note: I thought that a eulogy was appropriate for this book because the death of the Baudelair’s is the catalyst for the rest of the series of books.